


Sous la pluie

by BeatriceAubeterre



Category: Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns
Genre: Culture Shock, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Français, Getting to Know Each Other, Hate to Love, I'm trying to make it work, Improbable couple, Romance, Unrequited Love, listening
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceAubeterre/pseuds/BeatriceAubeterre
Summary: Au début de l'automne, la pluie s'est mise à tomber, et ne semble plus cesser. Quand il pleut, deux étrangers que tout sépare commencent à se confier et, peu à peu, à se comprendre...
Relationships: Ford/Holly, Wayne/Holly (one sided), Wayne/Kasumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

Si un jour vous vous aventurez dans la petite ville de Tsuyukusa, vous trouverez une ambiance à nulle autre pareille. Fondée par des immigrants des terres de l’Est, sur un plateau naturellement irrigué, elle dresse ses murs de bois et ses toitures vernissées entre des canaux où l’eau s’écoule sous des ponts gracieux. Chaque saison lui confère un charme différent… mais en cette fin d’été, une pluie persistante brouille ses contours et ternit ses couleurs. Une mélancolie profonde s’est abattue sur la ville, dont les habitants ne s’attardent plus sur les bancs couverts de toile rouge. L’humidité pénètre jusqu’au cœur des demeures et chacun doit prendre son mal en patience. 

La matinée se termine et Omiyo, l’épouse du fermier Umekichi, regagne sa maison à petits pas. La frêle vieille dame aux cheveux blancs, qui vient de quitter la ville haute pour descendre vers les fermes en contrebats, ploie un peu sous le poids de son sac. Comme les autres citoyens, elle se lasse de ces pluies incessantes. Sa santé fragile la rend vulnérable à de telles conditions, et si elle tombe de nouveau malade, son mari s’en fera encore… Elle souffre plus de le voir inquiet pour elle que de ses propres tourments. 

Des pas retentissent derrière elle, rapides et énergiques ; elle les entend ralentir tandis que la personne arrive à sa hauteur. 

« Bonjour, m’dame Omiyo. Votre sac a l’air bien lourd. Est-ce que j’peux vous aider ? »

La voix jeune et masculine, l’accent traînant de la ville voisine de Westown l’informe d’emblée sur l’origine de ces paroles providentielles, avant même qu’elle reconnaisse la longue veste bleue frappée d’un écusson rouge et le chapeau de feutre brun du postier.

Omiyo n’aime pas déranger les autres, mais il y a dans cette proposition une bonne volonté si désarmante qu’elle ne peut s’empêcher de lui sourire :

« Oh, merci, jeune homme, c’est fort aimable à vous. Mais je ne voudrais pas vous faire perdre votre temps... »

Avec un sourire, le postier – quel est son nom, déjà ? - la décharge de son fardeau. 

« J’allais dans cette direction, de toute façon. Et puis, porter des paquets, c’est mon métier ! »

Onmyo sourit malgré elle. En dépit des gouttelettes qui embrument ses lunettes, elle le regarde à la dérobée : il doit avoir le même âge que son petit fils, à peu de chose près. Pour le reste, c’est un garçon typique de Westown, la ville occidentale nichée dans les montagnes arides au-delà du plateau. Mince et vigoureux, la peau claire, les cheveux d’un blond doré, des yeux d’un bleu intense dans un visage aux traits fins et réguliers. On raconte que chez lui, et pas seulement, il traîne bien des cœurs derrière lui. Pourtant, il prend le temps, avec le plus grand naturel, d’aider une vieille dame à porter ses courses. Omiyo remarque la façon dont il mesure instinctivement son pas à celui de ses jambes fatiguées. Elle se demande si, quelque part au-delà de Westown, il a une grand-mère qu’il aide à faire ses emplettes. 

Les bâtisses aux murs de bois et aux toits de chaume en contrebas de Tsuyukusa font triste mine dans la grisaille ambiante. Omiyo a presque hâte que survienne l’hiver, pour que la neige couvre le panorama familier d’une délicate couche blanche. 

« Cela ne doit pas être simple pour vous, de travailler sous cette pluie battante ! s’entend-elle dire. 

\- Ça va, j’ai l’habitude. Ma tenue me protège aussi bien d’la pluie que du soleil. Le plus dur, c’est d’empêcher qu’l’eau abîme les lettres… Même au fond de la sacoche, elles deviennent humides... »

Ils continuent à parler de chose et d’autres, essentiellement de la pluie et d’un beau temps qui se fait désirer, jusqu’à l’entrée de sa ferme.

« Nous y voilà, j’crois bien… »

Il lui rend ses courses avant de la saluer un hochement de tête, en touchant le bord de son chapeau. 

« J’vous souhaite une bonne journée, madame. Prenez bien soin d’vous ! »

Avant même qu’elle puisse lui proposer d’entrer pour lui offrir une boisson chaude en remerciement de son assistance, il s’éclipse déjà, de ce pas rapide et régulier avec lequel il avale, chaque jour, la distance entre les trois villes. 

Un instant, la vieille dame fronce les sourcils. Avant qu’il ne disparaisse, elle a saisi son regard. Elle y a surpris des reflets sombres et mouvants comme ceux qui planent sur les rizières en temps de pluie. Même si l’impression est fugace, il semble un peu terni, un peu brouillé, comme le reste du paysage. Mais peut-être est-ce dû à l'averse. 

Bientôt, d’autres soucis rattrapent Omiyo. Elle oublie ce qui n’est qu’une vague illusion, concernant un jeune homme dont elle connaît à peine le nom.


	2. Quand la pluie tombe sur les toits - I

À l’ouest de Tsuyukusa, de l’autre côté d’un pont qui enjambe la rivière en son point le plus fougueux, se dresse une ville, qui ne ressemble en rien à l'implantation orientale. Du plus loin que les anciens se souviennent, les deux communautés, avec leur population et leurs coutumes si différentes, se sont toujours côtoyées… mais jamais mêlées. 

À une époque, des prospecteurs venaient en masse creuser les montagnes rouges pour y exploiter des minerais et des pierres précieuses. Un chemin de fer transportait les hommes et les richesses qu’ils excavaient vers des lieux plus peuplés, mais il n’en reste que des rails abandonnés et une locomotive qui a jeté voilà bien longtemps son dernier sifflement. Peu d’habitants y vivent en permanence – essentiellement les commerçants installés entre les murs des maisons de planches colorées. Le village s’organise en terrasses que desservent des volées de marches en bois. 

Sur l’une d'elles, se dresse un bâtiment que tout le monde connaît : pas très grand et tout en largeur, il arbore au-dessus de sa façade un panneau qui identifie fièrement, en lettres ornementées, le seul et unique bureau de poste de la région. 

La partie avant comprend le bureau proprement dit, avec son comptoir, ses casiers, ses balances, ses guichets… Aux heures d’ouverture, une petite foule s’y presse – en grande partie constituée des jeunes filles. Elles semblent s’être prises de passion pour les relations épistolaires, depuis quelques années… en fait, le début de cet engouement coïncide avec l’arrivée d’un nouveau postier, cinq ans plus tôt. Un garçon avec un visage d'ange et une galanterie d'un autre âge, qui pourrait charmer un rocher s'il s'en donnait la peine. 

À cette heure, la clientèle a déserté la terrasse et le village tout entier. Seuls quelques attardés opèrent leurs derniers achats au petit marché en contrebas, avant de regagner les diverses fermes éparpillées dans l'arrière-pays. C’est ainsi que Westown a trouvé un second souffle : en devenant le centre commerçant de l’implantation occidentale. 

Le postier a terminé sa tournée ; il retrouve tout à la fois son lieu de travail et son logement, situé dans la partie arrière du bâtiment. En contrepartie de ce toit qui ne lui coûte rien, il effectue les tâches d’entretien dans le bureau. Un arrangement pratique pour un employé célibataire et sans attaches dans la région. 

L’appartement lui-même est assez rudimentaire. Pas de tapis ou de papier peint, juste le bois brut. Une simple porte battante le sépare de la première pièce. Les fenêtres donnent vers la muraille rocheuse et ne laissent pas entrer beaucoup de lumière, mais la cheminée de briques rouges confère une atmosphère chaleureuse à l’endroit. Son occupant le compare bien volontiers à une tanière ; certes, il la garde propre et bien rangée, mais il y accueille très rarement des visiteurs. S’il devait s’en expliquer, il finirait par reconnaître qu’il n’aime pas se dévoiler… sans doute parce qu’il redoute le jugement des autres, plus qu’il ne voudrait l’avouer. Il a des amis, à qui il tient sincèrement, mais même avec eux, il préfère maintenir une image aussi lisse que possible. 

Souvent, le jeune homme se promet de changer, de s’ouvrir plus, sans effet. Pourtant, il s’était déterminé à le faire, à cause d’une certaine tornade aux tresses blondes qui s’arrogeait le droit de faire irruption chez lui à n’importe quelle heure du jour. Il serre les dents, en maudissant les chemins périlleux que lui fait emprunter sa mémoire. 

Le postier a ôté son chapeau, sa veste et ses bottes trempés d’humidité, pour les mettre à sécher devant la cheminée. Il s’allonge sur son lit, les yeux fixés sur les poutres du plafond. L’appartement sent la fumée et la laine mouillée. Les douces odeurs florales dont il aime s’entourer ont fané avec les derniers bouquets ; il n’en a pas commandé d’autres. 

Il sait qu’il devrait sortir, monter jusqu’à la terrasse la plus haute pour prendre son repas du soir dans l'ambiance chaleureuse du restaurant, mais une immense lassitude s’est emparée de lui. Il reste immobile, à écouter le bruit de la pluie qui tambourine sur le toit de planches et les crépitements du feu qui meurt lentement dans l’âtre.


	3. Quand la pluie tombe sur les toits - II

Dans les hauteurs de Tsuyukusa, la rumeur de l’eau est une musique constante, qui sert de toile de fond aux bruits de la vie. Elle a toujours semblé vive et joyeuse à Komari, la jeune serveuse du salon de thé. Par temps de pluie, le tambourinement des gouttes sur le toit ne la dérange pas, si cela veut dire moins de clients passeront dans l’établissement : c’est une autre sorte de musique, un peu plus sombre, mais elle sait qu’après l'averse, tout paraît plus lumineux. Même si, par l’apparence, elle tient de sa mère – cette infatigable voyageuse qu’elle ne voit qu’une ou deux fois par an, dans le meilleur des cas – son caractère enjoué reflète celui de son père, de même que son amour pour cette petite ville où elle vit depuis sa naissance. 

La jeune serveuse passe une main dans sa chevelure brune ; à présent que le salon de thé est fermé, elle s’est assise à l’une des tables, sans se soucier de tirer sur son kimono court et le tablier qu’elle porte par-dessus. 

Bien souvent, on dit d’elle qu’elle ne se conduit pas comme il convient, qu’elle se montre trop brusque et directe. Que si sa mère était restée auprès de sa famille, elle se conformerait à ce qu’on attend d'une jeune fille. Quand ce genre de rumeur vient à ses oreilles, elle serre les dents et les poings et laisse passer l’orage. Elle essaye d’être plus féminine, vraiment, mais une part d’elle-même se demande à quoi cela pourrait bien servir. Se montrer plus douce avec les clients ? Son père se conduit parfois de façon un peu outrancière dans ses propos, ça ne semble pas vraiment gêner les gens. Mais comme il détient la qualité d’« ancien » du village – une distinction qui n’a rien à voir avec l’âge -, personne n’ose le lui reprocher…

« Komari… Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Elle relève la tête et plonge dans le regard émeraude de sa meilleure amie. Le visage de Kazumi reflète peu ses sentiments ; elle utilise toujours un langage précis et raffiné. Ce qui est normal, après tout : elle est enseignante à l’école du temple, en dehors de la ville. Ses habits sont parfaits, ses longs cheveux, retenus par un peigne rouge, tombent gracieusement sur ses épaules. Son kimono vert bordé de rouge épouse une silhouette fine, mais vigoureuse. Son apparence bien plus féminine que celle de sa meilleure amie pouvait faire oublier qu’elle excelle dans les disciplines martiales. Elle était capable de se défendre contre n’importe qui… et surtout les hommes. Même si elle en parle peu, les expériences malheureuses qu’elle a subies l’ont rendue profondément méfiante envers eux. 

« J’avais la tête ailleurs… Excuse-moi, Kazumi ! Je suis toujours crevée après une journée de travail ! »

Elle s’étire avant d’ajouter :

« Tu avais l’air contrarié quand tu es arrivée… Il s’est passé quelque chose ? »

La jeune enseignante se raidit :

« J’ai croisé le postier de Westown. Il s’est encore cru obligé de me complimenter sur mon apparence. Je lui ai juste rendu son salut, parce que je ne veux pas sembler malpolie... mais j’aimerais qu’il comprenne que je n’apprécie pas son attitude. »

La serveuse hausse les épaules :

« Je ne trouve pas ça désagréable, de recevoir des compliments. Et puis il reste toujours correct. Je peux t’assurer que j’entends bien pire de certains clients ! Bon, j’avoue que mon père m’a interdit de lui parler… ajoute-t-elle en pouffant de rire. Comme si j’allais me jeter dans ses bras ! 

\- C’est ce qu’il veut, non ? »

Komari demeure silencieuse un moment, avant de répondre d’un ton pensif :

« En fait… J’en sais rien. Il ne va jamais plus loin. »

Elle hausse les épaules :

« De toute façon, Papa a tort de se méfier. Il est mignon, mais il reste un étranger, et puis il n’est pas mon type !

\- Fort heureusement. Je n’aimerais pas le voir traîner plus souvent ici ! Il a une influence déplorable sur les enfants. Tu te souviens de ce qu’il s’est passé avec Tatsumi ? »

Le petit Tatsumi, âgé de dix ans, est le fils aîné d’un couple d’employés qui travaillent à la galerie marchande de Moriya-san. Un jour, il a décidé de prendre pour exemple le postier de Westown. D’une façon naïve et maladroite, il a entrepris de faire la cour à quelques dames de la ville. À sa décharge, son modèle involontaire a tenté de l’en dissuader, mais en lui expliquant juste qu’il était trop jeune pour ce genre de chose et qu’il fallait attendre quelques années avant de persévérer. Et ce, bien sûr, avec le plus profond sérieux. Soit cet homme est un grand cynique, soit il est candide à l’excès.

Si Kazumi privilégie la première hypothèse, Komari pencherait pour la seconde. Après tout, son métier, proche de la clientèle, lui a appris à juger assez finement ceux qu’elle croise. Malgré tout, elle a encore du mal à cerner le jeune postier aux cheveux blonds. Il fait partie de ces personnes que l’on pense simples à l’excès, et qui se révèlent finalement bien plus complexes quand on finit par les connaître. Tout ce dont elle est sûre, c’est que sa gentillesse n’est pas feinte. 

Malheureusement, cela ne sert à rien d’argumenter avec Kazumi sur ce point. Aussi détourne-t-elle la conversation… après tout, elles ont mieux à faire que parler d’un garçon, surtout étranger à la ville.


End file.
